1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates to a system for selectively containing, metering and dispensing liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art: Heretofore, systems for containing and dispensing liquids, such as chemicals and the like, comprise in general a container for containing the liquid, a suction tube extending down in the interior of the container, a one way valve in the suction tube to allow the liquid to be drawn out of the container, but preventing any return of the liquid into the container, and sealing means to guard against unauthorized entry by the user into the container prior to return of the container to the company to be refilled. Thus, with returnable containers, as above described, the company could rest assured that the containers would not be returned contaminated. However, with the prior systems above described, for the user, such as a farmer using the chemicals to spray his crops, it was necessary for him to own a separate pump and measuring device for dispensing a measured amount of chemicals received from the suction tube of the container. Consequently, by having his own pump and measuring device, the danger to the user being exposed to the poisonous or hazardous chemicals or the like was increased, for example, during the cleaning of the pump and the metering device. A pending application for Returnable Container System was filed by me on Dec. 14, 1987, Ser. No. 132,176, which was directed toward providing improved returnable container systems for chemicals and the like which gives an option to the user to use the system in a first condition or a second condition.